I Have a Secret
by Kellyclarksonfan13
Summary: James and Sarah have to deliver a secret letter to Sarah’s father. James has another mission that Sarah doesn’t know about. They are keeping secrets from each other. In the end, something happens that will change Sarah’s life forever.
1. A Mission or Two

I'm sorry I didn't make this story sound like an "authentic" piece of writing from the 1700's. I felt that if I did, it would be too distracting for some readers. _Disclaimer_: I **do not** own Liberty's Kids or historical people in this fic. Liberty's Kids is owned by DIC Entertainment. The historical people own themselves. This is not based on historical accounts. This is my first fic, so please give honest feedback in your review(s). Ok? Now….on with the story!

It was a beautiful evening. The sky was clear, and the breezy sent of flowers filled the crisp summer air. It was very peaceful. In the midst of this peacefulness, there was something exciting going on in General Washington's tent…..

"James and Sarah, can we trust you?" Asked a deep, smooth, and commanding voice.

"Of course", answered James and Sarah. After that, they scowled at each other.

"Good, said George Washington. I'm now going to tell you two what you have to do." They nodded, to show that they were listening. "Well you see...there is something…..drastic that needs to be….. Oh never mind, I'll just get to the point." As James listened, he looked as happy as a greedy king that had found a big tub of gold. Sarah however, was as pale as a ghost. Washington cleared his throat and continued. "We need one of you to obtain information from the British."

"Oh no…..you can't possibly mean…..the vile duty of..." Gasped Sarah.

"Yes. Spying on zee British", said the Marquis de Lafayette.

"This is fantastic! We might be able to win the war with all the inside information!" Exclaimed James.

"Yes, it is fantastically dangerous if that's what you mean. If caught, one of us could be hung!" Sarah shouted.

"I suppose the task is too dangerous for a youth to do", said Washington. Sarah nodded in agreement, while James rolled his eyes at her. _"Too dangerous? Please, danger is my middle name", _thought James_. _

"Zhere iz a safer task we zhink you two can handle", said the Marquis. Sarah and James perked up at this statement.

"And what is that task?" Asked Sarah.

"Delivering a message to the Ohio frontier" replied Washington.

"Who is the letter for?" Asked James.

"Major Samuel Phillips", answered Washington.

"Father!" Cried Sarah. Her vision clouded from tears of joy. She would finally be able to see her father again! After a few moments of awkward silence, James spoke up.

"General, why do you need a letter to be delivered to Sarah's father?" Asked James.

"We need the letter to be delivered to him because he might have some information. Since he is a retired British officer, he most likely knows the British tactics of war. We can use those tactics to win the war", responded Washington.

"Could you slow down, I need to write", said James.

"We are very zorry James, but you can not write this information down for zee newspaper. We need to make sure zee British don't know about this", said the Marquis. A few seconds later, James put down his paper and pencil.

"So, do you two accept the mission?" Inquired Washington.

"Yes!" They answered. And with that, they walked off, to their shared tent. They had to prepare for the new day ahead of them.


	2. A Very Important Question

James' POV

I stared at Sarah's peaceful sleeping form. I felt strange for staring at my best friend. "James." She said to the air as she rolled in her sleep. I couldn't help but smile. A few seconds after that, she snored so loudly that she could have woken up the entire camp! I tip-toed out of the tent, trying my hardest not to laugh.

I looked everywhere for him. I wasn't having much luck. Out of nowhere, a British soldier popped up. He yelled "Stay right where you are, you dirty rebel! You should know what the king does to traitors like you!" He charged at me. I ran as fast as I could, tripping along the way. The soldier's eyes were green like Sarah's. Her eyes looked bright and sunny, while his were emerald flames of anger.

"Ouch!" I yelled, as I tripped over a tree stump.

"I've got you now!" Yelled the soldier. I got up and dusted myself off. The soldier's black ponytail disappeared into the night as I made a run for it. I had escaped him, and finally found who I was looking for.

"Ooof." We said as we collided with each other. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief and then asked me a question.

"James, what are you doing up at this hour of night?"

"I wanted to ask you an important question General."

"And what might that be?" He asked, looking very curious.

"Well…it's about something that Sarah would call a vile duty", I answered.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short! Please review! And if you want to, write down what you think will happen next! If you are in the mood, please update a LK story if you have one. If you don't, please make one! 


	3. The Answer

Washington gasped. "James, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes General. It would be an honor to serve my country", answered James as he bowed his head down.

"I'm glad you are willing to sacrifice everything you have to the cause. I'm still worried about you. You're so young; it would be a shame if you died before you had the chance to life to the fullest."

"General, I would be living my life to the fullest by serving the cause. I would rather die young from serving my country, than to die 100 years old without", replied James. The General listened to James' statement and felt that James' words aged him. He sounded like a confident twenty five year old, ready to take on the world. James' sprit reminded him of Nathan Hale. They were both willing to do so much for their country. Washington hoped that James wouldn't have the same fate as him. After thinking, Washington spoke.

"James, I am not the one to guide you in life, that person is Ben Franklin. However, since he is in Paris, you should ask Moses if he would allow you to perform the duty of spying. If so, I will give you a mission."

"Thank you General. I just hope I can live up to this duty", said James.

"You will James, I'm sure of it. I know this is out of the blue, but I think you should get some rest."

"Yes sir." He walked back to the tent to compose a letter for Moses, asking him if he could help General Washington.

...

"Drat, I can't think of what I should write", muttered James.

_Dear Moses, _

_I was wondering if you would let me help General Washington by spying on the British. I would be glad if you would do so._

_Your Apprentice,_

_James_

"No, I shouldn't send that letter. I would sound like a child. I need to sound very intelligent" thought James. He threw that letter away. He did the same with the next letter as well. The cycle went on and on until he found the right words to use.

_Dear Moses,_

_After contemplating the thought of servicing our country by doing some intelligence work, I have reached a conclusion. With your consent, I will do so. General Washington hasn't specified a mission yet, but he said he would if you agree._

_Sincerely, _

_James_

He folded up the letter and put it in an envelope. He began his walk to the messenger, who was two miles away.

During his walk, he wondered what Sarah would think of him. He started talking to himself. "She might think I'm very ill-mannered." James paused for a moment. "Hey since when do I care what she thinks?"

After debating with himself, he gave the letter to the messenger. As he was walking back, he reached a conclusion. "I can't tell Sarah. Our lives will never be the same if I tell her." Little did he know that he was making the biggest mistake in his entire life.

(Cue scary music)

Happy Fourth of July everybody!


End file.
